Você me deve
by xXIara-chanXx
Summary: Preview Sinopse: Uma dívida, promessa irreversível, apenas uma pequena desculpa... Uma grande descoberta poderia mudar seu coração? leia sinopse completa no capítulo Romance SasuNaru, escrito para Andréia Kennen Amigo Secreto YW - Dezembro de 2012


**Obs**: Romance SasuNaru, escrito para Andréia Kennen (Amigo Secreto YW - Dezembro de 2012)

**Sinopse:** Esta é uma história que conta como tudo começou...  
>Minto, seria mais adequado dizer que foi quando tudo terminou.<br>Tantos anos de tristeza, dor, esperança, raiva, alívio, ódio... Mas principalmente amor.  
>Uma dívida, promessa irreversível, apenas uma pequena desculpa...<br>Uma grande descoberta poderia mudar seu coração?  
>Poderiam eles conquistar um final aproximadamente feliz?<p>

**Classificação:** +18  
><strong>Categorias:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Gêneros: <strong>Drama, Lemon, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi

**Beta:** Anjo Setsuna

_**A marca Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha e TV Tokyo. Feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.**_

* * *

><p>One-shot:<p>

_**Você me deve**_

* * *

><p>Se rendeu as trevas quando ainda era apenas uma criança. Trágico? Nem tanto, era seu destino afinal de contas, sua herança, seu fardo, seu ninho de ódio, uma maldição que o marcava tão profundamente que contribuía para que ele assim continuasse imerso em um profundo oceano negro.<p>

Uchiha Sasuke, o último sobrevivente do massacre do clã Uchiha... Nukenin Rank S, fugiu de sua vila natal para perseguir seu desejo por vingança. Todos conheciam sua história; de como foi classificado como um perigoso ninja foragido e que totalmente instável se uniu com os mais perigosos ninjas que representavam uma ameaça para tudo aquilo que era o mundo shinobi; por isso o assunto tratado aqui não será sobre o seu passado conturbado, mas sim narrar como seu futuro já predestinado a morte para pagar pelos seus pecados fora mudado para um novo caminho de luz quando a guerra finalmente chegou ao fim, porém como contar essa história pós-guerra sem falar de Naruto?

Até para Naruto - que todos julgavam como total avesso do que aquilo que engolira o herdeiro Uchiha – a história de vida de seu rival e amigo era trágica... Possuía perdas e incalculáveis lágrimas de sangue, sim, dor imensurável de feridas em sua alma e coração que nunca iriam se curar totalmente, mas quem ali naquela vila não possuía cicatrizes de um passado cheio de dor? Eles eram shinobis, é claro que eles se deparavam com a dor, sabiam como ninguém o sentimento de impotência ao tentar salvar um ente querido e fracassar. Para o Uzumaki não era diferente, mesmo que Sasuke se negasse a reconhecê-lo por nunca ter tido a chance de ter conhecido o sentimento de perder um pai ou uma mãe, ele viu amigos e inimigos morrerem sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para impedir suas mortes...

Todos julgavam o jinchuuriki como a reencarnação do que há de mais puro no mundo, seu coração era cheio de virtude, ingênuo era o que todos achavam o que ele era, mas a verdade era muito mais intensa. Naruto conhecia as trevas como ninguém, aprendeu ainda jovem, mais que o último Uchiha o caminho de ida, se perdeu e tateou pelas suas paredes a procura de uma saída, para logo perceber que nadar cegamente em um oceano negro era se aventurar a morrer nas profundezas das águas obscuras antes de alcançar a margem.

Mas ele também descobriu que bastava um tênue feixe de luz para guiá-lo para fora das sombras. Naruto aprendeu o caminho de ida, mas também aprendeu o caminho de volta e estava disposto em ser esse feixe de luz na vida de Sasuke, mesmo que ele a ignorasse, por talvez, o achar insignificante, mas custe o que custasse, ele aumentaria a sua luz, até que Sasuke nadasse em sua direção e alcançasse a margem...

– Garoto, apesar da sua tolice você nos levou a vitória dessa guerra. Graças a você conseguimos derrotar o falso Madara, me diga garoto... Qual seria a recompensa à altura para pagar a sua ilustre participação nesta guerra? – perguntou o Kage mais velho ali.

Naruto os estudou atentamente antes de proclamar seu audacioso desejo, ele tinha o conhecimento de que eles esperavam algo mais do que ele estava preste a pedir, mas sabia que algo tão pequeno seria negado pelos Kages.

– Sasuke. – disse olhando-os atentamente se preparando para a longa discussão que se iniciaria com apenas o som desse nome.

– O que? O que você quer dizer? – perguntou educadamente a Mizukage sem ter certeza de que escutara direito, a Hokage de Konoha e o Kazekage de Suna foram os únicos que não demonstram nenhuma surpresa ao ouvir o nome do criminoso sair de seus lábios. Tsunade apenas encostou-se em uma das paredes da sala de reunião improvisada, provavelmente desejando uma boa dose de sakê e Gaara se manteve quieto e cauteloso para caso precisasse intervir.

– Eu quero Uchiha Sasuke, quero que o libertem e entreguem-no para Konoha, nós cuidaremos dele.

O Nukenin tentou tirar aproveito da debilidade das aldeias que estavam com a guarda mínima necessária a postos enquanto seus Kages e ninjas lutavam juntos no campo de batalha em prol de uma guerra com o objetivo de impedir o que poderia ser considerado o fim do mundo. E assim ele partiu para destruir Konoha, mas em algum ponto de seu arrogante plano esqueceu-se de algo muito importante, algo que ele nunca poderia ter imaginado que poderia pará-lo. Seu irmão morto apareceu para impedi-lo.

Foi um total mistério o que Itachi fez para parar seu irmão mais novo. Os ninjas que patrulhavam pela floresta ao redor da aldeia os encontraram há alguns metros das paredes que cercavam Konoha. Sasuke estava paralisado e em estado de choque enquanto encarava seu irmão que estava se desmaterializando no mesmo instante que o final da guerra era anunciado. Em seguida o Uchiha mais jovem desmaiou para a surpresa dos ninjas.

Então os ninjas, sem muita alternativa, levaram Sasuke para onde os Kages estavam reunidos junto com os shinobis mais fortes de cada vilarejo. O destino do Uchiha estava em suas mãos, pelo menos até aquele momento.

– Impossível, já lhe disse moleque! – o Raikage se levantou e deu dois passos esbanjando hostilidade em sua direção, porém Naruto se manteve firme e não vacilou, nem mesmo ao insistir com o que tanto ansiava.

– A única coisa que peço é que entreguem-no. Negar o meu desejo seria como renegar-me. A minha vontade é que ele viva, caso contrário, eu não preciso de nada de vocês. Mas tenham em mente, eu continuarei a lutar por Sasuke. – disse ele se virando para ir embora antes que aquela reunião fosse longe demais e que seus planos saíssem do controle de suas mãos.

– Você iria contra a sua aldeia por um criminoso qualquer? – perguntou o Tsuchikage fitando as costas de Naruto. Todos os outros esperaram pacientemente pela resposta em silêncio quando o louro parou de andar em direção a porta e olhou sobre os ombros friamente.

– Ele não é um criminoso qualquer, ele é Sasuke. Enquanto eu viver, ele viverá... – e assim saiu pela porta fechando-a com sua saída e ignorando os suspiros surpresos dos demais.

– O que você tem a dizer sobre o comportamento de seu ninja Hokage? – perguntou o Raikage com desdém.

– Bem, vocês o ouviram, Sasuke deve voltar conosco. – respondeu Tsunade dando um sorriso de canto com os olhos fechados enquanto balançava os ombros.

– Ele foi dado como Nukenin, você não pode- continuou o Raikage antes de ser subitamente interrompido pela Hokage.

– Sasuke foi dado como Nukenin por Shimura Danzou. – falou abrindo seus olhos mel e encarando-os. – Não existe nenhum registro oficial de que Danzou fora anunciado Kage, já que na época Konoha estava quase devastada e ele assumiu o posto as pressas cometendo o erro de deixar a burocracia para depois, logo seu mandado foi dado como inválido e todo decreto aprovado por ele foram tratados da mesma forma e cancelados, então isso faz de Sasuke, legalmente, continuar a ser um ninja de Konoha.

- Tão conveniente... – sussurrou Gaara não deixando de sorrir presunçoso com a nova descoberta.

- E quais serão as medidas tomadas a respeito do castigo do ninja de Konoha _Uchiha Sasuke_? – interrogou o Raikage profundamente irritado com a notícia.

- _Isso_, será o meu sucessor que decidirá. – disse pondo fim a conversa.

* * *

><p>Assim como Naruto solicitou, Sasuke foi entregue aos cuidados de Konoha...<p>

... E Sasuke não estava feliz em voltar para casa.

Não fazia nem duas horas que assumira o posto de Tsunade e já teria que lidar com uma situação como aquela. Uchiha Sasuke estava em frente a sua escrivaninha de pé e com intensos olhos negros que ferviam de ódio em sua direção. Ele estava sendo contido por uma equipe bem estrutura de nada mais que sete ANBUS, além de estar com os pulsos atados com pulseiras de ferro com escritas em Kanji que selavam seu fluxo de chakra a um nível de um inseto.

– Me soltem! – exigiu entre dentes.

O novo Hokage estudou-o por um tempo antes de acenar para os ANBUS o liberarem.

– Mas Hokage-sama!

– Não ouse questionar minhas ordens, eu sei o que estou fazendo. – disse encarando Sasuke e ignorando a reprovação do ANBU que andou em direção ao prisioneiro e soltou-o.

– Por que não me matam? Vocês me desonram! Eu sou um shinobi! Meu propósito chegou ao fim! Virei as costas para Konoha! Por que ainda me trazem para um lugar ao qual só me traz dor? Isso é minha punição? Prefiro a morte! – Sasuke começou a dizer mostrando sua profunda aversão a aquele lugar que um dia fora sua casa em uma voz baixa e morta enquanto alisava seu pulso recém-liberado. – Me diga Naruto! Por que insiste com isso? Até mesmo ele sabe que o caminho que escolhi não tem mais volta! – terminou acenando para o homem no canto da sala que estava ali, com uma postura totalmente desleixada, apenas servindo como testemunha para aquela reunião.

Kakashi pela primeira vez viu Sasuke totalmente transtornado. Seu sensei já presenciara diversos de seus surtos psicóticos, mas ali estava um jovem rapaz desabafando sobre o seu total descontentamento por estar sendo obrigado a algo que ele não desejava... Mas algo totalmente distinto era notável na postura do Uchiha, algo que só dava a crer que, dessa vez, Sasuke estava... Sóbrio demais sobre o que queria, o desespero de seu antigo aluno era palpável no ar. Seja o que for o que Naruto tinha em mente, não deixava de ser cruel.

Mas bastou que seu único olho visível encontrasse com os olhos sérios do jovem Hokage para finalmente compreender do porque dele estar fazendo aquilo. Naruto o amava, e por isso o louro queria salva-lo de sua tormenta.

O ninja que estava ali de frente para seu líder que o encarava com total obstinação sempre fora um rebelde, ele sabia seguir ordens como ninguém, sua família havia o educado perfeitamente como qualquer clã tradicional, mas ele só seguia as regras da sociedade quando o convinha. Sasuke era um homem que nasceu para ser livre de qualquer coisa. Regras, leis shinobis e até mesmo o fardo e herança de ódio de sua família, e por Naruto o amar tanto, ele iria lhe libertar. Mas para isso funcionar, o louro teria que usar um pouco de inteligência...

– Você é _meu_ Sasuke.

De uma forma que apenas o ninja imprevisível número um de Konoha poderia fazer.

* * *

><p>Fazia muito tempo que os moradores de Konoha não viam o sol brilhar como naquele dia. Era um verão infernalmente quente e os ninjas tiveram que adaptar seus uniformes para não morrerem com o cérebro cozido. Crianças aproveitavam e farreavam com mangueiras ou em rios para se refrescarem. Mesmo que tanto calor parecesse incômodo, era certo que os ninjas e civis estavam contentes com dias calorosos de pura paz e tranqüilidade.<p>

– Né Yamato-sensei? O que será daqui em diante? – perguntou Sai pensativo enquanto caminhava junto ao mais velho. – Sasuke está de volta e Naruto se tornou Hokage, não existe um futuro para a equipe sete mais, e eu me pergunto, o que será de Sakura?

Yamato e Sai estabeleceram-se com o status jounin e deixaram de lado os uniformes ANBUS. Seu novo Hokage aprovara dando total apóio aos dois que se uniram e formaram uma nova equipe e eles estavam voltando da primeira missão designada por Naruto e indo em direção a torre do Rokudaime para entregar o relatório final da missão.

– Eu sei que está preocupado Sai, mas Sakura aprendeu da forma mais dura a valorizar o que tem, hoje ela é muito diferente do que foi um dia, Sakura se tornou uma mulher madura e agora ela tem o poder de proteger aqueles a quem ela ama e isso o inclui também.

– Eu? – perguntou apontando para si mesmo.

– Sim; você, Naruto, Kakashi e talvez até mesmo um dia Sasuke se o coração dela se curar o suficiente. – explicou Yamato em tom calmo e despreocupado. – Sabe Sai, todos os anos as flores de cerejeira desabrocham, porém mais atraente que a sua flor é o teu fruto... E no final cria um equilíbrio perfeito, onde a árvore de Konoha protege e amadurece esses frutos, para que um dia as sementes desse fruto semeiem a nossa terra para criar novos brotos que logo se tornarão novas árvores.

– Eu não compreendo Yamato-sensei... – falou Sai franzindo forçadamente as sobrancelhas para reforçar a sua confusão.

– Quero dizer Sai, que Sakura está mais que pronta para aceitar que a equipe sete nada mais foi que uma lembrança infantil e está pronta para seguir em frente. – completou enquanto olhava em direção ao hospital tentando adivinhar se era o dia de seu plantão.

– Mas e Naruto? Ele também não queria a equipe completa novamente?

– Sim, mas Kakashi me contou que ele ainda tem uma promessa para cumprir.

– Hum? Promessa? – perguntou enquanto tentava se lembrar de algo, já que o louro havia cumprido sua promessa de se tornar Hokage e trazer seu amigo de volta. - Está se referindo aos Hyuugas? Li em um relatório que em seu exame chuunin ele prometeu mudar os Hyuugas.

– Não é sobre essa... Refiro-me a uma promessa que ele só poderá cumprir com o tempo e sabedoria.

– E qual seria essa promessa?

– Ela não é importante para nós Sai. Não nos diz respeito, ela envolve apenas duas pessoas...

* * *

><p>- Você sabe o que foi que Itachi fez não é mesmo?<p>

- Huum, sabia que você queria algo Kakashi-sensei! – falou Naruto fazendo beicinho.

Na verdade, Kakashi havia o tirado do escritório porque Naruto estava passando tempo demais ali dentro e sabia que só existia duas cosias que poderia tirá-lo de lá: Ramen e Sasuke. E... curiosamente para Naruto, Sasuke podia esperar um pouquinho e ramen não.

- Go~men! – disse melosamente enquanto apoiava o cotovelo sobre a bancada e o queixo sobre as mãos enquanto observava o Kage comer.

- Na realidade eu não sei... – o jinchuuriki confessou enquanto abaixava seus hashis suspirando pesadamente. – Houve um momento em que me encontrei com Itachi antes dele morrer, durante essa ocasião, ele transferiu um poder para mim, na época eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que poderia ser. Itachi sempre esteve um passo ou dois a frente de Sasuke e durante a guerra ele usou esse poder em si mesmo... A única coisa que sei que poderia ter mudado o coração de Sasuke seria essa carta na manga de Itachi... Mas de qualquer forma, seja o que for que Itachi tenha dito, não mudou o maldito Teme, apenas o deteve.

- E deixe-me adivinhar, ele não está cooperando.

- Uhum! Aquele idiota! É pior que uma menina! Não come, não fala e se nega a fazer qualquer coisa, desse jeito ele ficará trancado nas masmorras para sempre! – a frustração evidente em sua voz provava que Sasuke estava cumprindo bem seu papel de causador de problemas. – Bem, deixe-me ir Kakashi-sensei, obrigado pelo ramen! Ja ne!

E assim seu Hokage desapareceu deixando um estouro de fumaça no lugar que antes ocupara.

- Ãh? Um kage bushin... – soltando um longo suspiro em reprovação ao seu ex-aluno, se levantou pagando a conta e saindo do estabelecimento. – Como não adivinhei? Ele não muda, se o conheço bem, uma hora dessas ele está...

* * *

><p>Na cela o Uchiha se mantinha indiferente e alheio ao resto do mundo, talvez pensando em um meio de fugir, ou só pirraçando certo Hokage novato.<p>

- Então Teme, como anda a vida? - perguntou tentando iniciar uma conversa, mas não conseguindo nem sequer uma reação do moreno. - Ah... Pergunta estúpida, eu sei...

Todos os dias eram dessa forma, Sasuke apenas iria fingir que ele não estava ali, raramente ele conseguia uma reação como um olhar de reprovação ou um leve rugido e raiva. Naruto se perguntava até quando seu rival iria continuar com o tratamento infantil, pois sua paciência que nunca fora grande já tinha atingido o seu limite...

- Tsk, não me ignore Teme! Será que você não entende que estou tentando salvar seu traseiro magrelo? – perguntou irritado se agarrando as grades. – Até quando você vai continuar a ser estúpido?

E esse era um daqueles momentos em que Sasuke iria lhe enviar um olhar de puro ódio, mas diferente das ocasiões anteriores, Sasuke falou dessa vez.

- O que você quer de mim Naruto? Você já conseguiu o que queria! Me trouxe de volta e se tornou Hokage, ainda não está satisfeito? Ainda se sente vazio porque eu nego reconhecê-lo? – sua voz era rouca pelo desuso, mas mesmo assim esbanjava veneno, aquelas palavras eram como agulhas no coração de Naruto.

- Sasuke... – chamou sustentando aquele olhar como se estivesse em transe.

- Já te disse um monte de vezes, _eu não pedi para ser salvo_! – disse entre dentes antes de voltar a encarar a parede.

- Você não sabe que estou fazendo tudo que eu posso? – confessou o louro deixando a franja cair em seu rosto tampando seus olhos azuis turquesa. – Mas eu não tenho uma chance...

- Você me deve. - disse ele em uma voz monótona, seus olhos agora estavam vazios de qualquer sentimento quando ele se virou para encará-lo dessa vez.

- Eu sei...

O Hokage remexeu seu bolso retirando de lá um molho de chaves e, para a surpresa do outro, abriu a cela sem qualquer emoção em seu gesto.

- Se você odeia tanto esse lugar... – começou a dizer sem ousar olhar para Sasuke. – Se me odeia tanto assim, vá... Suma, desapareça...

- O que você está planejando? – perguntou estreitando os olhos em suspeita.

- Eu já disse, se quiser vá... Deixarei a cela aberta por setenta e duas horas, esse é o tempo que você terá para pensar no que você quer para a sua vida. Depois disso eu voltarei para descobrir se você foi ou se ficou. – então Naruto se virou para partir, mas antes, finalizou a sua proposta com um aviso. – Mas tenha em mente que não poderei livrar a tua cara da próxima vez. Mas se você resolver ficar, eu serei sua casa...

Enquanto Naruto caminhava pelos corredores, Sasuke se levantou e gritou em sua direção:

- Você _ainda_ me deve!

- Eu sei. – o Hokage voltou a responder.

**–-/-**

- Você fez o _quê_?

- Isso mesmo que você escutou, eu deixei a cela dele aberta e liberei a escolta... – o louro explicou como se explicasse dois mais dois a uma criança pequena.

- Naruto! Seu idiota! Você não vê o que fez? Ele vai ir embora de novo! – Sakura gritou enquanto prendia os cabelos para pegar plantão no hospital, e por um momento ela pensou na possibilidade de enviar o seu Hokage para a ala psiquiatra por acreditar que ele poderia estar ficando louco ou ter sido pego por algum jutsu que Sasuke tenha lhe lançado para confundi-lo.

- Psiu! Estamos no hospital Sakura-chan! – repreendeu o louro.

- Argh! Mas o que te levou a fazer isso? – perguntou enquanto apontava para um lugar para ele se sentar na sala de pausa dos médicos e enfermeiros.

- Eu não sei... – Naruto se sentou suspirando cansado e passou as mãos na cabeça tentando pensar em uma justificativa para suas ações. – Apenas, senti que deveria fazer o que fiz.

- Naruto...

Os olhos de Sakura amaciaram com a visão do louro cansado, Naruto estava tendo muito trabalho para recuperar a estabilidade da aldeia depois da guerra e ainda por cima tinha Sasuke para sobrecarregá-lo ainda mais.

- E o que ele disse?

- Ele me cobrou aquilo que eu o devo.

Uma longa pausa se estendeu depois disso, Naruto fechou os olhos tentando relaxar, mas o silêncio e a maciez do sofá apenas contribuíram para que ele pegasse no sono.

"Naruto, Naruto... Você tem um fardo muito pesado em suas costas" pensou Sakura se levantando e saindo da sala para pegar seu plantão deixando o Hokage descansando. "Eu não o invejo, amigo."

**–-/-**

As setenta e duas horas demoraram a passar como se fossem séculos para Naruto. Ele estava ansioso, suas mãos suavam e estavam trêmulas, não conseguiu dormir bem, sentia palpitações no peito toda vez que pensava sobre o que Sasuke escolheria e ficava batendo o pé enquanto estava sentando em seu gabinete tentando ler os documentos como se estivesse abanando um rabo.

Durante todo o tempo ele olhava para o relógio contando os minutos para que o tempo se esgotasse... Receios, ele estava cheio deles. E se Sasuke fosse embora e sumisse como ele ordenara? E se ele ficasse, mas continuasse a tratá-lo da forma que estava? Ou se tudo mudasse? Ele não sabia como seria sua vida dali em diante.

Cansado de esperar e já perto da hora, ele começou a descer para as masmorras onde ficavam presos suspeitos de algum crime leve ou algum ninja indisciplinado que precisava passar um tempo sozinho "pensando na vida" como a Godaime gostava de dizer.

Seus passos ecoavam pelos corredores vazios sem nenhum cuidado. Sua respiração estava pesada, assim como seu coração que parecia prestes a pular pela sua garganta a qualquer momento.

Quando finalmente chegou ao corredor que levava a cela do Uchiha, ele respirou fundo antes de ir em direção e encarar a cela e descobrir que não era nenhuma surpresa encontrá-la vazia.

- Então, esse é o fim... – murmurou ele decepcionado.

E nesse momento quando ele abaixou a guarda, alguém o surpreendeu por trás.

- Eu poderia te matar agora Dobe. – disse Sasuke forçando uma kunai em sua garganta.

- Então me mate Sasuke, eu nunca poderei cumpri com aquilo que prometi, nunca poderei te pagar... Não é esse o motivo que você ainda está aqui? – perguntou não deixando de sorrir.

Sasuke o soltou e se virou de frente para encará-lo, estudando o seu amigo, que agora era o Hokage da aldeia que ele mais odiava.

- Se eu tivesse ido, você sabe que perderia seu cargo não é mesmo? Você perderia tudo e talvez correria o risco de até mesmo ser exilado, deixando um criminoso Rank S fugir assim... Então me diga, por que continua se arriscando por mim?

- Você sabe Sasuke, você me entende e você também se sente assim. – disse ele encarando os olhos negros que o fitava atentamente. – Eu preciso de você, esse sentimento... Dói tanto que às vezes eu acho que vou sufocar... Eu não sei o que foi que Itachi te disse que o chocou tanto naquele dia, eu não sei o que fez que resultou em sua captura, muito menos do porque de você ter ficado quando teve a oportunidade de sair, pois sei que esses sentimentos não te seguraria, existe algo mais, não? Sasuke...

- Eu odeio essa aldeia, eu odeio esses aldeãos estúpidos e odeio você ainda mais! – Sasuke caminhou em direção ao louro que bebia cada palavra que o Uchiha dizia. – Mas eu fiquei porque eu quis.

O último Uchiha detestava qualquer coisa que estivesse relacionado à luz, ele odiava aqueles faróis azuis que o encarava com tanta determinação, odiava aquela pele e cabelos loiros que pareciam ter luz própria na escuridão daquela cela. Ele não gostava de luz, ele era um homem que nascera para a escuridão.

E ao mesmo tempo em que odiava também se sentia atraído por tudo aquilo, seu mundo de sombras estava cada dia mais próximo do fim e o calor era algo que ele estava aprendendo a ter em si.

Sasuke remexeu o pequeno bolso de sua calça e pegou uma foto velha e um tanto desgastada e estendeu em direção a Naruto que a pegou um pouco apreensivo das mãos do outro e o cenário daquela foto teve um efeito em si que fora instantâneo.

Na foto tinha duas mulheres grávidas e um menino pequeno agarrado as pernas de uma delas que possuía pele clara e longos cabelos negros, a outra mulher ele sabia que se tratava da sua mãe. O menino Naruto reconheceu sendo Itachi em sua tenra idade. Então aquela mulher só poderia ser... E aqueles barrigões... Apesar de que a barriga da morena era bem maior que a da ruiva. Ele olhou para Sasuke procurando uma confirmação.

- Esses... Somos nós, não? – disse ele com os olhos começando a lacrimejar.

Sasuke suspirou e andou até ao seu lado e voltou a falar.

- Itachi me deu essa imagem... Ele me contou sobre como era para ter sido nossos futuros e sobre quem mudara tudo... O ódio que sinto por esse lugar não diminuiu, eu odeio todos por terem conseguido uma vida confortável e paz a custa do sacrifício de Itachi, mas eu pensei em dar uma chance a vida depois que ele me falou o que eu poderia perder se eu continuasse nesse caminho... Então eu resolvi tentar recuperar um pouco desse futuro que nos foi roubado. Eu não posso continuar a ser egoísta, estou mais que ciente que minhas escolhas não afetam só a mim.

- Então isso quer dizer que... – as lágrimas escorriam pelas belas bochechas marcadas do Rokudaime sem qualquer pudor enquanto Sasuke discursava.

- Sim, eu vou voltar para casa. – admitiu enquanto se acolhia ainda mais perto do Hokage, estendeu sua mão gentilmente em sua direção ao louro para alisar as bochechas limpando as lágrimas que teimavam escapulir dos olhos azuis do outro.

- Ah! Itachi realmente era bonitinho... – disse dando um sorrisinho sem graça achando estranho dizer "Itachi" e "bonitinho" na mesma frase.

- Não se engane, desde que eu me entendo por gente ele foi um psicopata... – disse Sasuke com seu rosto tão próximo de Naruto que suas respirações se misturavam.

O jinchuuriki se sentia extremamente bem com a aproximação, seus olhos estavam cerrados, suas bochechas coradas, sua respiração ríspida contava o que seu corpo tanto ansiava para o moreno, e Sasuke vendo-o reagir daquela forma apenas com sua aproximação se divertia em torturá-lo enquanto roçava os lábios com os seus.

- Sasuke... – implorou Naruto.

- Você ainda me deve de qualquer forma... Dobe. – Sasuke sussurrou sedutoramente.

- Eu já disse, eu cumpro minhas promessas Teme. – respondeu em um tom rouco de desejo. – Enquanto eu viver você viverá. Nosso futuro está selado junto com a minha promessa... Você não morrerá sem mim...

- ...E eu sem você. – completou Sasuke antes de unir seus lábios aos do outro voraz, com um beijo cheio de paixão ardente que era correspondido na mesma intensidade pelo louro.

_Se você não quer me dever nada, você deve se tornar mais forte que eu!_

Sasuke o jogou contra as grades da prisão, apertando seu corpo junto ao do louro enquanto eles provavam o sabor um do outro. O Uchiha serpenteava as mãos para cima e para baixo em seu torso sobre as vestes do louro até encontrar a bainha de sua blusa para explorar cada cantinho daquela pele sensualmente bronzeada.

- Huuum. – ronronou Naruto em meio ao fogoso beijo ao sentir as mãos de Sasuke subir pelo seu tórax e lhe atiçar um dos mamilos.

Sasuke estava planejando testar sua sanidade com toques suaves que o fazia se contorcer por inteiro ao se sentir cada vez mais excitado. Ele nunca havia se sentido tão embriagado em sua vida, sentir tanto prazer em tão pouco tempo estava fazendo suas pernas virarem geléia.

_Esse é mesmo o único caminho?_

- Por Deus Sasuke! – Naruto gritou o seu nome quando o outro o libertou do beijo. O louro tinha uma mão em seu pescoço enquanto a outra estava segurando sua cintura mantendo-o junto ao seu corpo não querendo dar a oportunidade para Sasuke fugir.

O moreno apertou seu mamilo já endurecido mais uma vez e o Rokudaime arqueou contra a grade deixando seu pescoço a mercê para ser explorado, o Uchiha não deixou a chance passar despercebido chupando aquela carne exposta e marcando-a como sua, deixando um rastro de marcas de chupões por onde sua boca passava.

_Sim, então as suas únicas escolhas são me matar e se tornar o herói que você sempre quis ser ou morrer e ser conhecido como um mero perdedor!_

Em puro êxtase, era assim que Naruto estava ao sentir Sasuke, querendo mais, ele desceu suas mãos até o seu esbelto quadril e agarrou sua bunda com vontade o puxando contra si, fazendo questão de mostrar para o Uchiha o quando ele precisava dele ao esfregar sua ereção na sua coxa.

- He! Parece que já estamos felizes ali, não Naruto? – sussurrou ele ao pé do ouvido do outro para em seguida lamber o lóbulo de sua orelha e dar um leve assopro fazendo o corpo do jinchuuriki responder imediatamente e tremer por inteiro.

Sasuke alisou a ereção do outro sobre o tecido de sua calça, espremendo-a uma vez ou outra, se deleitava com a reação do Uzumaki procurando mais prazer ao friccionar contra a sua mão e o moreno o encarou por um momento, constatando que aquele mar infinito azul estava em uma tempestade de pura luxúria.

Sabendo que Naruto desejava mais, ele parou seus movimentos ignorando o gemido carente do outro e começou a despi-lo, começando por tirar sua capa.

_Sasuke... Eu não acredito nisso. Eu não serei o perdedor, nem o herói que te matou! Nenhum dos dois vai acontecer!_

As roupas começaram a ser espalhadas pela cela, o manto e a blusa do louro já haviam sido esquecidas pelo chão, Naruto já estava com muito custo lhe arrancado a camisa pela cabeça, enquanto que com as mãos já livres, Sasuke desatava o cinto da calça do Rokudaime.

- Porra Sasuke... Eu nunca imaginei que isso poderia ser tão bom! – disse o louro não deixando de ficar ruborizado com a confissão.

"Ainda vai ficar melhor" pensou com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

Ele puxou as calças do louro pernas abaixo e observou seu corpo nú, tão belo... Sua pele morena do sol não possuía nenhuma marca além do selo sobre sua barriga, seus músculos eram bem definidos para um corpo esguio como o dele, nem afeminado e nem musculoso demais, era simplesmente perfeito...

- Vire-se e se apóie nas grandes. – pediu Sasuke afoito.

Naruto obedeceu e se virou como Sasuke havia dito.

O moreno o abraçou por trás e elevou sua mão direita a altura do seu rosto lhe apontando dois dedos.

- Umedeça-os bem.

Naruto assentiu e chupou os dedos do moreno que, enquanto observava esta cena erótica de Naruto, friccionava sua ereção contra o seu quadril.

- Hum... Você está fazendo isso de propósito, Dobe. – deixou escapar enquanto o louro ainda brincava com os seus dedos.

Sentido que ele estava preste a explodir a qualquer momento dentro de suas calças, Sasuke abriu o zíper com as mãos livres e liberou seu pênis rijo e o encaixou entre as nádegas redondas do louro, se movimentando vagarosamente.

- Sasukeeê! Pare com isso, eu não vou aguentar mais por muito tempo! – choramingou se debruçando nas grades e abrindo levemente as pernas para permitir que o outro o preparasse.

O moreno pegou a dica e começou a penetrá-lo com o dedo, abrindo aos poucos espaço suficiente para lhe caber e não deixava de observar os olhos fechados do louro e as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Já irá passar..." Pensou ele enquanto continuava a prepará-lo e, tão breve quanto tinha pensado, o rosto de Naruto suavizou enquanto lhe escapava um gemido que interpretou como um sinal verde para seguir adiante.

- Naruto... – o chamou enquanto inseria seu pênis com cuidado para não machucá-lo.

- Ah! – Naruto soltou um soluço estrangulado, mas não parou o Uchiha, pois ele precisava de mais, precisava de tudo que Sasuke poderia lhe dar.

_Eu não pretendo morrer! É você quem vai morrer! _

Aos poucos o corpo de Naruto parecia se acostumar com a nova intrusão e o moreno começou a se movimentar enquanto alisava a ereção do jinchuuriki imitando seus movimentos de sua penetração.

- Mais rápido Sasuke! – exigiu Naruto segurando firmemente a grade.

O Uchiha não estava muito satisfeito queria ir mais fundo, preencher totalmente o seu parceiro e, em um movimento rápido, virou Naruto de frente o pegando no colo e o apoiou contra a grade.

O louro gemia seu nome enquanto mantinha suas pernas firmemente presas ao redor da cintura de Sasuke fazendo-o ir cada vez mais fundo em si, lhe fazendo crer que eles eram apenas um...

– Sasuke? – chamou confuso após o moreno ter parado de se movimentar.

- Arg! – rugiu apontando para as grades sujas de sangue. E só então o louro deu por si que suas costas estavam se ferindo com a brutalidade que seus corpos valsavam.

Sasuke o segurou com mais firmeza e o carregou para a cama desconfortável daquela cela, beijando Naruto enquanto voltava para a parte que havia parado.

_Se eu morrer, nos dois morreremos Sasuke..._

- Tadaima. – disse Sasuke em seu momento de êxtase final, se inclinando e roubando outro beijo apaixonado em seu parceiro dando-lhe uma última estocada profunda fazendo o louro vir junto com ele.

- Okaeri nasai, Sasuke.

Naruto respondeu se aninhando a Sasuke na cama para aproveitarem o resto de seu primeiro encontro.

- Teme? – chamou ele levantando levemente sua cabeça para fitar os orbes negros do outro.

- Hum?

- Por que você nunca me escuta? Só bastou meia dúzia de palavras do seu _nii-san_ para convencê-lo... – declarou fazendo beicinho.

...E talvez também aproveitarem a primeira briga como casal.

- Tsk, idiota! – respondeu Sasuke se negando a admitir que fosse totalmente influenciado por qualquer coisa que seu irmão mais velho lhe dissesse. – Apenas... Vá dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>– Owari –<strong>


End file.
